In a manual transmission system, a clutch disc is coupled to a flywheel, which in turn is coupled to a shaft of the powertrain. During operation, the clutch disc is selectively engaged and disengaged from a pressure plate that engages a selected gear of the transmission by a driver via operation of a clutch pedal. During certain operating conditions, the clutch disc can accelerate past its intended rotational speed, which could cause a friction material of the clutch disc to delaminate. This is also known as “clutch burst,” which could cause the manual transmission system to malfunction or fail. For example only, a clutch disc could be designed to operate up to twice an expected maximum speed, and operation beyond this point could cause the clutch to fly apart or shatter. Accordingly, while such manual transmission systems work well for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.